Return to the Scene of the Crime
Return to the Scene of the Crime is the thirteenth mission in ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. It is either given to protagonist Eddie O'Connor by Sam Thompson, or it is an independent mission for protagonist Sam Thompson. Mission A cutscene is shown with Sam entering a nearby car with Eddie. Eddie starts joking about the situation until he sees a stretcher with a white cloth over it. Sam then tells Eddie that Danny is dead. She also suspects that Sleeves is dead, but there was no confirmation of that. Sam tells Eddie that she believes the Collins crew did it since there were dead crew members in the gym. Eddie decides to find Jimmer Collins and kill him, but he wants to do it without Sam's involvement. She handcuffs her hand to his hand in a show of protest. Once you take control of Eddie, you will have the option of taking Sam with you or ditching her. Help Sam (Good Guy) Sam wants you to bring her to the building from the Monday mission. When you drive there, some gangs may find you and start shooting. Once you get to the building, the game will show you that you have to drive a Skobel van to gain access to the building. So, hijack one that is driving nearby. Drive through the gate that now opens and the mission will be over. Leave Sam (Bad Guy) Eddie gets out of the car and Sam takes over. She has to drive there alone and no gangs will attack her. Once you get to the building, the game will show you that you have to drive a Skobel van to gain access to the building. So, hijack one that is driving nearby by ramming it off the road. Drive through the gate that now opens and the mission will be over. Mission Briefing Objectives #Sam wants to get back to the Skobel building. Help Sam #Help Sam get back to The Skobel Building and gain access. #Ram a Skobel van off the road to get past security. Leave Sam #Get to The Skobel Building and gain access. #Ram a Skobel van off the road to get past security. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the fourteenth mission in the game, Trespass. Trivia *If you help Sam, the mission briefing for the last part of the mission is completely wrong. It says "Get up to the 15th floor. Art and John need your help." This is actually a mission briefing for the mission, Monday. It appears as though this is just a game glitch. If you leave Sam however the correct mission briefing for the last part of the mission is available. *You should take a motorcycle as soon as you leave the Yardies' territory. If you're riding a bike, your enemies will be riding one too, but they will be so clumsy that most of the time, they will crash before they can do anything to you. This means it will be much easier for you, especially when you get close to the bank. Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway: Black Monday